Snowflake
Snowflake was a female First Circle IceWing. She was intended to be Prince Arctic's wife and was described to be pretty in a boring, glassy way with silvery-white scales like the moon , the way Queen Diamond was described as liking. She was thought of by Arctic as being incredibly boring, unmemorable, and to have almost no personality; however, after she finally showed irritation when Arctic was frustrated with her, he guessed that she did have a personality, "repressed fury." At the end of Runaway, she had a permanently damaged wing due to Arctic catching Foeslayer's fire in his talons and throwing it at her. During their escape, Foeslayer had sympathetically guessed that Snowflake would never fly again. This may also be the reason why Princess Snowfox wanted to wipe out the NightWings without remorse, as the two had fallen in love and she wanted vengeance. Personality Snowflake is at first shown to be very quiet and respectful. She is thought to be boring, uninteresting, and was described as 'without a personality' by Arctic in Darkstalker (Legends). Arctic classified Snowflake as "pretty in that boring, glassy way Diamond liked". Diamond intended Arctic would marry Snowflake. However, in Runaway, she is given more depth to her "personality" and mind, showing how she rages all night long at everything in her life, and showing her true personality as suppressed rage. Secretly, Snowflake is always angry. It frustrates her even more when she realizes that no one can see that she is unhappy. However, she is forced to follow strict rules that were enforced on her since she was a dragonet. Snowflake is constantly wary, as she constantly has to deal with "First Circle Traps" that often test both her body and her mind. She is not very good at defending herself in arguments and thinking of sharp, craftily-worded rebuttals. She often thinks of these comebacks too late, often at night. Snowflake is also shown to despise Arctic, and she thinks of him as an "arrogant, entitled, patronizing, obnoxious, preening, fat-headed son of a walrus". Because of this, she doesn't show any emotion toward him so as not to anger him and get him to kick her down to the Seventh Circle. Princess Snowfox is the only dragon that knows what Snowflake is truly like, which makes for a strong relationship between them. Biography ''Runaway Snowflake was one of the three PoV's in the "Winglets" Ebook, ''Runaway. She first appeared in the very first chapter, watching Foeslayer and Prince Arctic with slight jealousy etched all over her face. Later on in the book, it was explained that she was chosen by Queen Diamond to be Prince Arctic's fiancee because she was very quiet, and Diamond was hoping that her quiet and submissive traits would pass on to her and Arctic's dragonets. She and Princess Snowfox met and talked about things that they could do to help Snowflake get rid of Arctic and help Snowfox ascend to the throne. While they scheme and plan, they become close friends. When Arctic was escaping with Foeslayer, Prudence, Starclaws, and Discretion, Foeslayer blasted fire at Snowfox. Arctic caught the ball of fire in his talons and sent it flying at Snowflake, who suffered severe burns to one of her wings. Luckily, Snowfox was able to put out the fire on her wing, but it may have crippled her permanently. ''Darkstalker (Legends) Snowflake appeared in the prologue of ''Darkstalker (Legends) informing Arctic that his presence is required by his mother, Queen Diamond, in a diplomatic meeting with the NightWings. She may have been upset because he didn't say her name, because he couldn't remember. After Arctic grumpily follows her to the meeting (much to her relief) Arctic suddenly remembers her name and the fact that they are engaged, though he keeps the latter fact to himself so as to not seem like an idiot. As they ventured to where the NightWing diplomats were waiting for them, Arctic asks Snowflake what gift she would give the tribe if she were an animus. She replies that she doesn't know, and after Arctic commands her to think about it and tell him soon to which she responds to brusquely saying "Seems like kind of a waste of my time, unless you are having trouble coming up with yours". This shuts Arctic up and they go out to the balcony, where they meet Foeslayer trying to keep herself warm while watching the sunset. Arctic eventually annoys Snowflake into leaving. The NightWing, who eventually (and unintentionally) introduces herself, playfully teases Arctic about not being able to remember his own fiance's name, and then later convinces Arctic to escape the Ice Kingdom with her. Quotes "Seems like a waste of my time. Unless you're having trouble thinking of yours." - In response to Prince Arctic, when he asked her what she would make if she were an animus. “You monster! I knew those dragons! How could you kill them? For a NightWing? What is wrong with you?” - To Arctic after he unintentionally killed a group of pursuing IceWings. "Please accept my apologies, for I do not recognize your face. I hope I am not bringing great dishonor upon my family." - To Snowfox, using a stock phrase because she doesn't recognize her. "He's contemplating his noble reflection in the ice cubes." - To Snowfox "I was going to let you have him. But he doesn't deserve to live! He doesn't deserve to be happy!" - To Foeslayer on the Great Ice Cliff. “''We need him out of the kingdom. Or dead. Otherwise, someone else will marry him and have dragonets. I haven’t forgotten that we’re here to solve your problem too."'' - Snowflake conspiring with Snowfox on how to get rid of Prince Arctic. Relationships Prince Arctic Snowflake was the dragon that Queen Diamond wanted to marry Arctic. Snowflake hates Arctic and wants to kill him. Arctic seemed to dislike her as well, calling her boring many times. Arctic also finds Snowflake very irritating. Princess Snowfox Snowflake works with Snowfox against Arctic and Foeslayer. They are in a confirmed relationship, and are extremely close to each other. Trivia * A snowflake is an ice crystal that forms inside clouds, and then falls to the ground when it's cold enough. * Snowflake does not trust animus magic. ** This is ironic, as she was arranged to marry Prince Arctic prior to the events in Runaway. * Princess Snowfox would most likely have wiped out the NightWings without remorse because she blames Foeslayer for what happened to Snowflake. This may have been a key factor that established mistrust between the two tribes. * Snowflake is one of two known IceWings to get a severe burn injury, the other being Prince Winter. However, Winter was healed by Turtle, while Snowflake's injury was never healed. * Snowflake is one of seven canon LGBT characters in the Wings of Fire series due to her confirmed relationship with Snowfox. Others include: Snowfox, Anemone, Umber, Burnet, and Silverspot. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SnowflakeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Sowfox and Snowflake.png|Snowflake on the right. Art by QueenClam IceWing - Snowflake.png|Snowflake by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Snowflake.png|A real snowflake 9798790.png|Snowflake by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Snowflake-706417439 2a74e69f4ac5c6f74b2dfd139af4b99b.jpg|Together forever References ru:Снежинка Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Runaway Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:POVs Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists